


Bloody Knuckles

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Just Roll With It, also it got er...sexual refferences?, i'm aware, idk - Freeform, it's cute hopefully, or better said thigns that could be easily interpreted as sexual, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya gets some bloody and bruised knuckles from a fight and Gendry takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing which hopefully will feed your A/G feels till tomorrow when I'll post a proper drabble

Arya tapped with her foot impatiently on the floor. She was sitting on Gendry’s couch with her hands forward like she was getting her nails done or something. Her stupid bull came from the bathroom with a first aid kit and the oh so ever brooding expression. He knelt in front of her and Arya was quite bothered he could still look directly into her eyes. Why was he so tall? It wasn’t fair. Though, for all his general hugeness Gendry one was a gentle giant. He took her hand slowly in his and started cleaning the blood with a freshly watered tissue. Arya loved Gendry’s hands if she had to be honest. They were calloused, but their roughness was so familiar and comforting that she couldn’t help it, she loved them. And his hands were also big just like the rest of him. One would expect him to be more clumsy, but it really wasn’t the case. Gendry was very skilled with his hands when it came to well, anything really. 

After he finished cleaning her knuckles, he blew over them softly, looking her directly in the eye. Something between annoyance and concern. Gendry still kept her hands in his own when he reach for the bandages in the first aid kit. Then he started bandaging her bloody knuckles with an expert precision. When he was done, he just kept holding her hands and looked at her, sighing exasperatedly.

“Don’t you even.” she snapped.

“Don’t I even?” Gendry said raising an eyebrow.

“Be a hypocrite.” she explained.”I took care of you when you had worse injuries from fights. Bloody knuckles are bullshit next to it.”

Gendry took a sharp intake of breath.

“Yes, I’m aware, but..”Arya could swear he just whined.”Those soft little things.” he said holding her hands higher as if to show them to her.

“They aren’t soft.”

“Of course they are.” Gendry huffed indignantly.”Just promise me you won’t hurt them as much again.”

Arya thought it was stupid, but Gendry was using his gorgeous blue eyes and pleading look and it really didn’t give her any option.

“I promise.” she said, making Gendry smile.

He brought her hands to his lips again, kissing her knuckles over the bandages, caressing her fingers and then kissing her palms. After that, he just held her hands to his cheek and closed his eyes, looking more tranquil than Arya had seen him in a long time. She felt kind of guilty when she broke the silence.

“Hey, Gendry?”

He opened his eyes and gave her that heart warming smile that Arya knew was only for her.

“Do you have a hands kink?”

Arya giggled as Gendry’s face got as red as a crabapple.


End file.
